Ray Starling
Ray Starling (レイ・スターリング), real name Mukudori Reiji, is the main character of the Infinite Dendrogram series. He is a Master of the Kingdom of Altar and the owner of the clan Death Period. Appearance Ray's avatar has the appearance of a young man of Western ethnicity with blond hair. Personality Ray has a strong willed personality that lets him stand tall, no matter what obstacles or despair he is faced with. History The youngest child of the Mukudori Family, Reiji was often dragged by his older sister into numerous ridiculous incidents, including a time he was chased by naked Amazons in the rainforests of South America, which caused him to develop a fear of his sister and a deep relationship with his older brother Shuichi. When Ray was in elementary school, he went to watch his brother participate in the Unlimited Pankration tournament when he witnessed a young girl about to be run over by a truck. Reiji tried to save her but ended up needing to be saved by Shuichi instead, causing him to break his leg before his championship match. Despite this, Shuichi decided to participate in the match, and the words he told Reiji about seizing the possibility was a defining moment in his life. During Reiji's third year of high school, the VMMORPG Infinite Dendrogram was released. He was invited to play by his older brother, but due to the fact that he was studying for exams, he decided to restrict himself from all forms of entertainment. Abilities Embryo See:Nemesis Job Paladin(聖騎士): A high rank job from the Knight grouping. To achieve this job, one must defeat a Demi-Dragon class monster while dealing at least 50% of the total damage, donate 200,000 lir to the church and receive a recommendation from a member of the Knight Order of the Kingdom of Altar. *'Paladin's Aegis'(聖騎士の加護): A passive skill of the Paladin that reduces all physical and magical damage by 10% *'Purifying Silverlight'(聖別の銀光): An active skill that can be learnt by Paladins, it grants the holy element to the user's attacks and multiplies damage to the undead by 10 times. All damage to the undead dealt by this skill cannot be healed. To acquire it, a paladin must defeat 100 undead of the around the same level as themselves. *'Grand Cross'(グランドクロス): An active skill of the Paladin, the user attacks the target with a pillar of holy light in the shape of a cross from under their feet. Prism Rider(煌騎兵): A low rank job from the cavalry grouping. In order to qualify for this job, the user must own a Prism Beast of any type and have the Riding ability at Lv. 5. *'Prism Beast Enhancement'(煌玉獣強化): A passive skill that increases the ability of Prism Beast. At Level 1, the ability is increased by 10% *'Prism Right'(煌玉権限): Allows the user to unlock functions of a Prism Beast. Dead Soldier(死兵系統): A low rank job. *'Last Command'(ラスト・コマンド): The only skill of the Dead Soldier, it allows the user to continue moving even after their HP reaches 0. At Level 1, the user can continue moving for 5 minutes. Sorcerer(呪術師): A low rank caster job. It also possesses various types of resistance skills. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Death Period